


The Snow Queen (In Space)

by eloisestarryeyes



Category: Once Upon a Time (In Space) - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Fairy Tale Retellings, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Other, References to Canon, Snow Queen Elements, The Mechanisms-Typical Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloisestarryeyes/pseuds/eloisestarryeyes
Summary: A story from the earlier days of the rebellion.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Snow Queen (In Space)

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been thinking a lot about this album, and I saw some ideas go around about how other fairy tales would go in this universe like the Snow Queen. I really liked that suggestion, and the ideas kept coming, and this is what I got.

Back in the early days of the rebellion, things seemed a lot more hopeless than they do now. It was when a new drug was being spread around the streets of New Constantinople. It came in many forms. Pill, gas, liquid, powder, you name it. But it always did the same thing. It took you on an incredible high and made you hallucinate. It lowered your body temperature, made you more irritable, and was ever so addictive. Too much of it, however, and you’ll begin to bleed but you hardly notice as your sense of pain has been dulled. The drug goes by many names, but everyone just knew it as Shard.

It was also when New Constantinople was under the unyielding watch of King Cole’s servant A.I., known only as the Snow Queen. The woman who made it was once like any other aristocratic Crown loyalist, looking for a way to serve the king and find a way to live forever without withering into a walking human corpse. So her solution was to build a massive supercomputer and upload her own mind into it, abandoning her mortal body for the machine. Over the centuries her humanity faded, consumed by the program. Her human name was even erased as she deemed it irrelevant. She was the one who watched for rebels through every working camera. She was the one who spread the propaganda to the masses. And she was the one who snatched up and converted any willing or unwilling saps to work for Cole.

When the rebellion started, one of the highest priorities was to shut her down, as she proved to be a massive thorn in their side. Planning everything had to be carefully maneuvered or else she would be alerted. The Snow Queen didn’t have control over many machines, but her iron grip -and thus Cole’s grip- was still felt.

Among the ranks were new recruits, Gerda and Kai. The two were the only survivors of their families who were slaughtered by Crown forces. Dragged into this war far too young, they kept themselves sane by relying on each other and dedicating themselves to the rebel cause.

One day, the two were hiding in a small bunker that was out of the Snow Queen’s reach. They were to report to the nearest base, but they had to lay low first. Kai was almost caught by the active cameras, but he was barely able to sneak away before the Rose Reds showed up. He was shaken to his core. Gerda could tell he was terrified at how they were almost done for. As quietly as she could, she tried to reassure him.

“We’re safe now. They won’t find us. It’s alright. I’m here.”

Kai said nothing. His eyes were wide and stared at the dirty floor.

Ever so carefully, he dug into the pockets of his uniform. He took out a small, familiar blue pill.

Gerda knew what it was.

“Kai. Where did you get that?”

“...From some rebel dealer. Said I might need it.”

Neither of them had a taste of Shard before in their lives.

Kai never liked the idea of being doped up and complacent, but after everything he had seen, he was desperate to make the overwhelming fear go away. The stomping of the Rosies outside was almost deafening.

Much to his friend’s horror, Kai swallowed the pill. His pupils dilated, and Gerda could feel his body grow colder.

Kai swiftly shoved the girl off him.

“What are you so worried about? Can't you see I'm fine? Honestly, I don’t know why you get so upset.” He was smirking. 

Gerda didn’t say anything. She was on the verge of tears.

Eventually, the coast became clear and they were able to report to base. But from that point onward, Kai wasn’t the same again. He became completely and utterly hooked on Shard. He always seemed to have some of it on hand. Whether it be a few pills to pop, or a syringe of liquid to inject, or some powder to take up. Once he even managed to get a gas tank full of the stuff to breathe in. Without it, he was melancholic and miserable.

It was impossible not to notice. He became careless, foul-mouthed, and a complete ass to everyone around him. Including his best friend Gerda.

She was heartbroken to learn that her rock had seemingly succumbed to the horrors around them. But she didn’t give up on him. Gerda was never the type to just give up.

Kai did, however, still stay true to the rebellion despite his newfound addiction and attitude. Unfortunately, none of this was good in the long run.

During one particular mission, Kai was so completely doped up on Shard he ran up to a camera the Snow Queen was watching through. His eyes and chest dripped crimson from overdose, but he didn’t notice.

“FUCK YOU OLD MAN! YOU CAN’T CATCH US! AND FUCK YOU TOO, ICE QUEEN!”

Every rebel that was with Kai on that mission could only freeze in terror as they saw or heard what he had done. They wouldn't dare move from their hiding places.

A mechanical hum began to sound.

_REBEL DETECTED. ALERTING NEARBY TROOPS._

Her voice echoed. A horn wailed throughout the district. In response, Crown soldiers and Rose Reds began to march.

If Kai had realized what exactly he’d done, it was far too late. He was unable to fight back as he was taken. 

Yet another rebel was captured by the Snow Queen that day.


End file.
